The Four Seasons
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: What if after Klaus killed all of his hybrids Stefan brought him to Mystic Falls for a little rest? This is how he and Elena will bond throughout the four seasons.
1. Prologue

**A\N: Ok, so this is my new fic... Guess what! It's Klena! What can I say, these two together are just adorable. Anyhow, this is only the start... There'll be 4 more chapters.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. You can all put down your guns, people.<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Klaus comes for her in the late spring.  
>When she first meets him, it's at the decade dance, and he's in Ric's body.<br>She's afraid of him. He is _evil_. He doesn't care, he doesn't feel, he's not _human_ in the slightest.  
>So she knows he's not one to save.<br>The night of the ritual is almost a summer one, the air is nice and the stars shine brightly in the sky, almost mocking her.  
><em>It's not going to work, <em>that's what they're saying.  
>And they're right.<br>Elijah betrays her. She trusted him.  
>Jenna and John die that night and she knows that she will never forgive the one who caused it all.<br>Klaus, _the hybrid_.  
>But when Tyler bites Damon, he's the only solution left.<br>The following events happen in a blur. _She kisses Damon, Katherine comes, Stefan is gone.  
><em>Stefan is gone.  
>And Elena's never been so sure of one thing.<br>_She's going to forgive Klaus when hell freezes over._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts, opinions... Reviews, maybe? I really hope you guys will tell me what you think about this... You <em>don't have to<em>, but please, do! At least I won't bother you with more if you say it's not good. Promised.  
>And a special thanks to my marvelous beta <strong>_CherryPower_**! Thanks Tia. You're the best. Even if I don't like paragraphs as much as you do!**


	2. Summer,Things Left Unsaid

**A\N: This is the first chapter... Hope you like it.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. There you go. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Summer-Things Left Unsaid<em>

During the summer, Elena searches for Stefan.  
>But when she tells Damon what she knows, he just dismisses it like it's nothing important.<br>As far as she knows, Stefan could be _dead.  
><em>So, on the hot evenings she sits on the porch looking at newspapers for animal attacks. Or just attacks.  
>But still, she doesn't find out where Stefan is.<br>Then she discovers that Damon's been tracking him and Klaus for all the summer and she freaks out_; how could he?  
><em>That happens on the same evening Alaric leaves and Andy dies.  
>And Stefan calls.<br>She tells him that she loves him, to hold onto that. And never let that go.  
>Next morning she and Sheriff Forbes track the call and find out that Stefan's somewhere in the Smoky Mountains... With Klaus.<br>Alaric and Damon help her, but still, Stefan doesn't come back that evening.  
>Elena doesn't want to give up, though.<p>

To say that she and Damon are surprised when Stefan shows up at the Boarding House next morning is the understatement of the century.  
>They ask him <em>how in hell <em>he's been able to escape from Klaus, and he explains very hesitantly that he didn't. Klaus is there with him.  
>Damon yells at him, because, really, <em>how can someone be so stupid?<em> But Stefan tells him that Klaus can still be saved _and if he doesn't know, who does?  
><em>Klaus obviously isn't happy with this.

Damon takes Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and basically everyone (including Vampire Barbie, Wolf Boy and their parents) out of town for a couple of days. So if someone gets hurt, it's not someone Elena knows and love.  
>When they come back, everything is settled and Stefan isn't dead. <em>For now.<br>_With Klaus you never know.  
>When he first sees her, his reaction startles her.<br>There's a look of longing on his face, so intense she's momentarily taken aback.  
>"Sofija?" he then asks, voice cracking.<br>Elena recovers from her surprise and quickly narrows her eyes.  
>"No, I'm Elena... And who's-" and suddenly realization strikes her and she studies Klaus's face better.<br>There's nostalgia, there's sadness, and anger, and pain, and heartbreak, and-  
>"You-" but Elena doesn't say those words, because she knows that if she does, he'd kill her, for good this time.<br>So she rushes past him, brushing his shoulder in her hurry.  
>And now she thinks that maybe, <em>maybe,<em> Stefan's right, and Klaus can be saved.  
>He stands there petrified, with a painful expression on his flawless face, as fireflies swarm around him and crickets sing summer's melody.<br>_You loved her, didn't you?_

After that episode, Elena and Klaus don't talk much. Truth be told, Klaus doesn't talk much with anyone. Apart from Stefan. But he doesn't count, does he?  
>Things between Stefan and Elena don't go smooth. He insists on saying that he's a monster and they should break up, and Elena insists on saying that she can forgive him and that they should stay together. At a certain point, they understand that it's better if they just stay friends.<br>Damon's quiet. He's so flabbergasted and dazed by Klaus's presence in the boarding house that he just takes it in without putting too much effort in complaining. He and Klaus have a silent truce. They often go hunting together, and when they come back they don't look much friendlier to each other. Elena teases Damon because of that, saying that they relieve their tension in more _interesting _ways. Damon spits back a witty answer and then they go on bickering for hours just like children.  
><em>Just like old times<em>.  
>What no one sees is Klaus's smile when that happens.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, Sofija is Charlotte. I just think that Charlotte's too modern for a 12th century girl, so I changed it.<br>****You're of course free to leave a review... It's weird how powerful a review can be, even if it's really short. Even if it is like this: _Good job, I liked it! _It gets you high on sugars. So, yeah... Press that button (and write something) and I'll be very, very, very happy. Thank you!  
><strong>**And once again, thank you Tia. You've helped me really much with this.**


	3. Fall,Decisions and Reactions

**A\N: Here is second chapter. I really hope you like it, and BTW? When I said that you don't have to review, I didn't mean it as in _please, enjoy your reading, favorite and\or alert, but don't bother reviewing_. I meant it as in _you don't have to review, but if you favorite and\or alert, or like this story, please do. _Do you know how freaking bad it feels when I check my e-mail and I read: _[FF Favorite Story +] PenName: ... _or _[FF Alert +] PenName: ... _Without a review accompanying it? Really, really bad. When someone favorites\alerts without reviewing, for me it feels like they just wanna keep track of it in case I update but don't like it enough to tell me what they think. Well, dear readers, it doesn't work that way. Here it should be a _give-receive_ relationship, not only _give_. I post a chapter for you to read, you like it, you review, I'm happy, I update. It's easy, isn't it? And _then_, if you want, you can favorite and\or alert. Enough said.  
>And to those who don't even favorite\alert, but like the story, well... I wish you couldn't read it. I write this story for <em>you<em>, not for me. So at least do me a favor and review to show your appreciation for my work. And if you don't, please tell me how I could improve my writing. Thanks.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm not really in the mood to live the disclaimer up.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Fall-<em>_Decisions and Reactions_

As leaves fill the streets of Mystic Falls, Bonnie comes back.  
>And she's not happy with what she finds.<br>Klaus's already settled in Mystic Falls. He's told Stefan (and Stefan only) that he's abandoning the task of creating new hybrids. They seem a lot closer now, and Damon starts to warm up to him too.  
>Caroline and Tyler are diffident. Klaus's the one who kidnapped them, after all. Caroline has a drink with him sometimes and when that happens, she asks him question about vampires, werewolves and hybrids. And doppelgängers. He's a bit annoyed by this young vampire, but answers nonetheless. And when he's in a very cheerful mood, he goes with her and Stefan hunting bunnies and other rodents. When they come back he's very amused, and color warms his and Caroline cheeks while they laugh. Elena smiles at them and prepares them hot tea and biscuits and tells them to <em>close the door, for god's sake, it's freezing here!<br>_Alaric and Jeremy's reaction is maybe the coldest. He's the one who killed Jenna (not to mention thousands of hundreds of other people, probably), and they can't believe their eyes when Elena invites him over for Thanksgiving.  
>Elena, on the other hand, wants to help the hybrid after what Stefan's told her about him.<br>_All he wants is a family who accepts him, Elena. You should've seen how distraught he was when all of the hybrids he created died.  
><em>_He compelled me to forget, Elena! I once knew him. We were like brothers! That's why he took me with him. Give him a chance, please. He deserves it. His family, the Originals, despised him because he was the son of a werewof their mother had an affair with. You don't owe him- but I do, and I want you to accept him. Please. I'm not asking you to forgive him. Just to accept him.  
><em>And Elena does. And she often finds herself smiling when she's with him, because he's like a child. Always delighted when he's in a good mood, but terrible when he's annoyed. He explains to her once that it's because he's a hybrid. Emotions are even more amplified than when he was just a vampire.  
>She's confused, though. She remember the evil, cold-blooded, terrifying Klaus too well, and now there's little to no evidence of him in the new Klaus. She doesn't ask him, because even if he's different now, she still doesn't trust him fully.<br>The answer comes with Bonnie.  
>When she rings at the boarding house, he opens the door. And they're both dumbfounded by each other's presence; but they quickly narrow their eyes and lung for each other. Damon arrives just in time, just before Klaus kills Bonnie.<br>And Elena's too afraid to lecture him. So she goes with Bonnie sending him a reproachful glance, and he answer with a cruel sneer. She breaks inside, because she believed in him, she wanted to. Since that summer evening.

The morning after that episode, he knocks at her door ar says her name with heart-breaking sweetness and regret.  
>When he comes in, she's by the window reading. It's raining outside, and the sky is grey. The leaves fly with the whistling wind and the sight outside the window seems to reflect Elena's state of mind.<br>_"I'm sorry?"_ he says, and it's like a question. She turns to face him and there's pain in her eyes. She gives him a small smile and faces the window again. He understands that he's betrayed her, and exits the room quietly.

Bonnie recovers quickly, and tells Elena that she has to choose. She's a true witch, loyal to nature, and can't accept a thing like Klaus.  
>Elena's hurt by this, but understands her best friend, and for a while she tries to reject Klaus. But rejecting him is hard, and it also means rejecting Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and even Jeremy, who now looks at the hybrid like an older brother; so she tells Bonnie she's sorry and they part ways.<br>She can't abandon them, not now, not never.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now, since you probably didn't read the A\N, do. And then it's up to you.<br>Thanks so much for those who reviewed, you are so wonderful. And as usual, thanks to my beta **_Cherry Power_**. She's awesome, check her profile out! And well, I'd really like you to tell me what you think. **


	4. Winter,Accidents and Realizations

**A\N: Well, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. That really made my day.  
><strong>**Sara: Why was my Author's Note crazy? 'Cause I wanted you (as in you readers) to tell me what you thought of my story? That doesn't seem so crazy to me. But thanks anyway for your lovely review!  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the marvelous show called the Vampire Diaries. But I wish I did, so I knew what was gonna happen next episode! Can you guys believe that after next episode we'll have to wait till January? I freaking can't.  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy, as usual!**

* * *

><p><em>Winter-Accidents and realizations<em>

The accident happens some days before Christmas.  
>A thin patina of ice covers the streets, and they're hurrying towards the boarding house, hands in their pockets, breath condensing in the cold air, and-<br>Klaus is walking in front of her when it happens, and when he turns around at the piercing sound of her horrified cry, it's too late. He rushes by her side, but she's unconscious and he doesn't really know what to do. In that split second, when it feels like the world's stopped spinning, he doesn't think as a hybrid. He thinks as a human, and the only thing he's able to do is running to the hospital with Elena in his arms, his thoughts stuttering.  
>He sends a text to Damon and Stefan because he's aware they have the right to know. But still...<br>He regains tranquilty only when the nurse tells him that the girl's okay and that if he wants, he can see her.  
>When he steps in her room, he leans casually against the door frame, his trademark smirk safe and sound on his lips. But inside, he's in a turmoil as he studies her unusually pale complexion, her hospital clothes and the bendages on her head.<br>"How are you?" He asks simply, studying her face.  
>"It hurts a little. But mostly it... Stings. And itches." He laughs at that, and she pouts. "Not funny! It's-" she bites her hand, trying not to scratch her head. "-Terrible! Can't you do something, instead of staying there and laughing?" She scolds him with a playful hint in her voice.<br>"Not really, no. Besides, it's really funny standing here and-"  
>"NOT FUNNY!" She yells, throwing one of her pillows at him.<br>"Hey, careful! Don't want a nurse to come and send me away, do you?" She snorts at that, and he grins. "You know, we could've avoided this if you turned..." He then says, voice serious.  
>"I don't want to, Klaus. I want to be human, because..." she stops for a second and he lets her think. "Because I still hope that everything'll go back to normal, when..." she stops yet again and a lone tear escapes from her eyes. "It won't, will it?" She asks, voice cracking with sobs. Soon she's crying and he doesn't know what to do, <em>again<em>.  
>So leaves, telling her to heal soon and that Stefan and Damon will be there in no time. She watches him leave with a broken expression, because she wasn't ready to accept the truth. And with that truth, the world of hopes and beliefs she's built around herself crashes down, leaving her shattered.<p>

She returns at the boarding house two days after that, and she settles on a sofa in the library, with some blankets on her legs and a good book to read. She asks everyone to leave, and they comply. Elena rests alone in the peaceful room looking outside the window as the snow dances with the whistling wind.  
>Klaus steps in her sanctuary unawares. He's looking for a book, but as he sees her, he remains petrified at the sight. She's so beautiful, so...<em>breathtaking. <em>She turns to face him, and they instantly lock eyes. And they're mesmerised by each other. They stand perfectly still, shining eyes not moving of an inch, lips slightly open.  
>The tension could be cut with a knife, and they don't dare breaking the spell.<br>He understands that she's nothing like Sofija. Sofija was insecure, timid, always defensive, and naive. Elena is strong, confident, passionate and has seen too many things to be naive. And he's a bit relieved, because the love he felt for Sofija has nothing to do with the love he feels for Elena.  
>Elena understands that she fell for him, and scolds herself. This is the man who killed Jenna, and took Stefan away from her when she needed him the most... <em>And she fell for him. <em>She feels stupid, but at the same time she's never felt so good in her life, because she can see in his eyes a kind of love she's never seen before, and because he's there to give her answers.  
>She's scared when he's suddenly over her, a mischevious glint in his eyes, but feels amazing when he softly starts to kill her by kissing her slow and needful. She moans in his mouth and after that, everything's fire and rush.<br>Damon hears the noises from out of the door. He moves for the doorknob, thinks better of it, rolls his eyes and mutters a _"Do I really wanna know?" _under his breath. It's not like he didn't expect this, after all.

That night, Elena watches Klaus sleep and tries to think about Jenna, and Elijah, and Stefan. But she understands that she's forgiven him from a while now, and laughs at the irony, waking him up. She kisses him and tells him to sleep, adjusting herself in his arms.  
>The morning after the streets are covered in ice, the water in the pipings is frozen and the snow is two meters high.<br>As Elena enters the living room with Klaus, she finds Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Jeremy laughing, and she can't help but smile.  
>After all, Mystic Falls is a place where vampire, werewoves, witches and hybrids hide among the population. What else on earth could be called hell?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Tell me what you think, pleaseee! <strong>


	5. Spring, Of Changes and Old Habits

**A\N: Ok, thanks to who reviewed, and yes, to who favorited\alerted too. Even if I wish they reviewed too! This is the last chapter, as** Madeleine** correctly assumed. Really, thanks to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. I also hope you don't find it too lame and mushy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Daaamn. And now we'll have to wait till the 5th of January. I'm depressed.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Spring-Of changes and old habits<em>

Klaus and Elena hide it from the others. But of course, everyone knows. Damon and Stefan knew that it was bond to happen soon, and they accept it. Caroline thinks that they're just _so _cute... And goes to comfort Stefan. Tyler ends up with Bonnie and they leave town. Jeremy and Alaric prefer to ignore it. After all, even if Ric and Klaus are buddies, and Jeremy likes the hybrid, he's still the one who killed Jenna.

Damon leaves on Christmas Eve. Everyone around him is just too happy for his tastes, so he departs without saying good-bye to anyone. Elena's heartbroken and feels guilty, and Klaus and Stefan aren't happy either. Elena cries herself to sleep every night in Klaus's arms, until she gets a text from Damon. _I'm okay. Stop worrying and enjoy your life, Elena. You just weren't meant for me. _That makes Elena feel a little better, and everyone slowly falls back in old habits.

Sometimes, Elena thinks about the people who've left her. Bonnie, Tyler. A lot of her friends after her parents died. She often thinks about Damon. And sometimes, when she sees a really pointy knife, or some ashes, or when she looks at Klaus, she thinks about Elijah.  
>And those thoughts leave a bitter taste in her mouth.<p>

The night Klaus leaves, he writes them a note. _I don't know when I'll be back. _Elena becomes some sort of zombie. She refuses to eat, she doesn't move and talk. She's a lifeless silhouette and the only living person who's seen her like this is Jeremy, and that was when their parents died.  
>Klaus comes back after two weeks, and rushes in Elena's room as soon as Stefan tells him where she is.<br>When he steps in her room, she slowly raises her head, and then a smile forms on her lips. Klaus speeds to her side and take her in his arms, caressing her face like she was as frail and thin as paper- and she is. He brushes her lips with his in the most delicate touch, and she she comes to life there and then. She buries her head in his chest and starts to cry.  
>"So many people've left me," she whimpers "You were the one I couldn't take."<br>"I know," He soothes while he strokes her hair "_I know._" Then, reluctantly he steps out of her embrace and takes her side, leaving the door way free. And in front of her stands Damon, as heart-breakingly beautiful as always. She looks in his eyes with wonder and touches his face, carefully, like she's afraid he'd disappear any moment. But he doesn't, and the next moment she crushes him -an all-powerful vampire- in a hug. After they pull apart, he steps aside too, and on the door there's Elijah.  
>"I owe you an apology, Elena." he says quietly. She nods and gives him a little smile. "I know you betrayed me for your family," she tells him calmly "I never thought you'd choose me over them." He lowers his head, accepting her words.<br>Then Klaus takes Elena under his arm and places a sweet kiss on her temple as everyone directs to the living room. "I'm sorry I left you like that," he whispers in her ear, "but I wanted to keep this a surprise." She kisses him full on the lips and he understands that she's forgiven him.

The first time she sees him in wolf from it's in April, and he scares her to death.  
>She's entering <em>their <em>room when she sees a big, white _something _on their bed. She first thinks that it's one of Klaus's really bad jokes, then she sees its yellow eyes and she freaks out. She screams, but she knows that everyone's at the Grill, so she runs for the door, but the _thing _rolls its eyes and gets at the door before she an, In the light, she sees that it's a wolf, puts two and two together, and sends him a scolding glance.  
>"<em>Not funny<em>." she says, and hits him lightly on the head. He makes her puppy eyes and she sighs. "You're _such_ a cheater." She sighs yet again, and sits down on the floor.  
>"You really scared me, you know," she murmurs, caressing his white fur. He licks her hand and she makes a disgusted face "Ew, Klaus! That was really disgusting!"<br>Elena gets up and Klaus does too. "Can I go to bed, please?" She asks with a sarcastic tone. Next thing she knows, the beautiful wolf's lounging on their bed... With his head on the pillow. "Klaus, no! What if you've got flees?" she thinks about that for a moment and her face scrunches up. "I'd better check you," she sighs, and sits on the bed, next to Klaus. She starts examining his fur, and then laughs. "This gotta be the weirdest think I've ever done- checking my hybrid boyfriend for flees." She shakes her head and chuckles under her breath.  
>After a while she gives up. "This is pointless, your fur is too thick. But consider it your fault if by tomorrow morning I've been drained by flees." she smirks, takes off her clothes and puts on her pajama.<br>"Goodnight, Klaus."  
>The morning after, when she wakes up she's on his very naked chest and he's watching her with a smile on his face.<br>"Enjoyed your April's fool, Elena?"

It's May and it's been a year since Klaus got in Mystic Falls. He and Elena are lying on their bed, a relaxed expression on their faces.  
>"You know," he starts, "You once asked me if your life was ever going to go back to normal." He pauses for an instant, and takes a deep breath "My answer Elena, is not, it won't. Not as you mean it." He turns to face her "It won't go back to the times your parents were alive, nor to the times when you had to care about your drugs addicted brother and neither to the times when you loved Stefan, you were attracted to Damon and the only thing threatening you was Katherine and her minions." He caresses her face softly "I'm sorry for all the losses which, directly or indirectly, I've caused. But I hope that now you've accepted the fact that there can't be <em>normal <em>in your life again, if you still want me, and Stefan, and Damon, Caroline and Elijah to be part of it. What I'm really asking you Elena," and here he takes a deep breath, afraid of what the answer might be "is to let go of your humanity and become a vampire."  
>She stays silent for a long, long time. She hasn't said a word since they've awoken, and that worries him.<br>"I don't know if I'm ready yet." she finally utters, looking in his eyes.  
>"You don't have to be <em>right now<em>," he says tenderly "but maybe, in a year or so?"  
>She nods and lets go of her life as she knows it. A lot it's going to change in the next months.<br>She watches the man, the _hybrid _next to her- and she's sure of one thing in so many uncertainties: she's ready to spend the eternity with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was from this Summer that I wanted to write something like this... I'm so glad I've been able to. Please, tell me what you think!<br>And, again, thanks to** _Cherry Power_. **You encouraged me from the beginning of this (actually you did since I posted _After Millennia You're Faking_, my first fic) and you've always been by my side. Thank you so much, Tia.  
>And last but not least, this is dedicated to my friend,<strong> ** She's an awesome and obsessed Klena writer, check her out!  
><strong>


End file.
